The Trouble With Love Is
by Pixie.girl.cullen
Summary: Sequal to The Bet. Bella and Edward have moved to the Big Apple and are still happily together, but with this change comes others. Can their relationship survive the problems that their new life will throw at them? B/E, A/J, R/E M for LANGUAGE & LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey All!

Its finally here! the one ya'll been waiting for.

Just a little extra info, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper have moved to New York. Rose and Emmett are currently in Europe.  
This is taking place when they have just arrived in New York, so a few months after we ended.

Enjoy

* * *

Bella POV

"Shit fuck shit" I heard jasper curse as he hobbled away from the huge moving van

"Dude, language. Were new here do you want to get a reputation as being an annoying foul mouth neighbour" I said folding my arms

"Stupid fucking box full of books, hit my fucking foot" he muttered "and I'm not annoying, I'm delightfully quirky"

I laughed at his slight absurdity and went to help him bring my books into my room. First day in the big new city and I was loving it, the bustle of a big city was making me desperate to go running round to see everything, I wanted to wander round Central Park and go to the top of the Empire State Building but first was the small matter of unpacking. I was perfectly content with my dad bringing me in my truck as he offered but Alice completely vetoed that idea by stating she had way too much crap to fit into the bed of my truck and therefore she hired a huge delivery van to bring all of hers and my stuff here, unlucky for the boys she said their was no room left and so they had to fit all there stuff in Edwards Volvo and Carlisle's car. He had managed to sneak some things into my boxes without Alice seeing though which made his load slightly easier!

Looking up and down the big residency which was going to be out new home I couldn't help but shiver with excitement about what we were going to face, the building looked amazing and I couldn't wait to get inside to see exactly what we had. When I told everyone that I was coming to New York too the first initial response was shock then excitement pretty much but when it came to living with more people Alice refused point blank and declared It would cramp her artistic abilities so here we are living in a two bedroom apartment intended for seven people. I'm pretty much thanking my lucky stars that I had a fair bit of my college fund along with surprising amounts from both the parents or I would be sharing a room with 6 other people. Of course a job would be the next step but I suppose I could just off that bridge when I come to it.

Just then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap round my wait and a soft voice in my ear

"Welcome home" he whispered softly causing me to shiver.

Did I mention Edward and Jasper are living in the same building, right opposite us? It's amazing what an important doctor daddy can do I tell you

"Welcome home yourself boy" I mumbled turning round and pulling him into a soft kiss "So you gonna help me with my stuff or what?" I asked pulling away slightly and crawling up into the truck to grab more of my boxes.

For some strange reason me and Edward were still together, even stranger he still wanted to be with me. I'm not knocking it or anything really it just seemed like what with the way we got together and all we wouldn't last long, or be too different, but we surprised me even more each day with how alike and compatible we were. I was taking each day as it came and so far everyday had been a blessing, summer had been the best ever and my relationship with Edward had moved from platonic to completely and utterly physical.

We did take it slow, I still found it and still do find it difficult to trust after what he did to me before but we're strong and he was happy to wait as long as I wanted. We carried on with our steps exploring new things together and I slowly began to want it more and more, I'm not going to spout some crap about how the earth moved and it was amazing and the best thing that ever happened because it hurt like a bitch but he was there holding my hand, kissing me softly and whispering how much he loved me in my ear the whole time making me more desperate for him to be closer. I don't know how but it had cemented our relationship somewhat, if it was possible I felt even more like myself around him now.

Telling Alice and Rose had been another matter altogether, well not telling them, for some reason Alice has this uncanny ability to know things, she took one look at me and asked me if it was worth that wait. Me, as per usual bushed like an idiot and pretty much gave the game away and after that they wanted a blow by blow discussion which I was way too embarrassed to tell but at least they knew what we were up to now and that was satisfactory for Alice.

Of course the past several days had seen an abundance of barricades to me getting my Edward Cullen sexy times in the form of Alice stating we needed to pack and unpack and pack again. I'm pretty sure he is becoming as desperate as I am and is now thanking his lucky stars that we are finally here

"I'm gong to choose an apartment" he said hitting my ass playfully as I crawled into the truck

"Too late, Alice checked them out about a half hour ago and put our stuff in to claim it. Apparently ours has the best view" I said shrugging

"Damn" he said shaking his head

"Don't worry I'm sure yours is still lovely" I nodded in reassurance "Besides did you hear what they have here?" I said excitedly as he shook his head awaiting my response. I rolled my eyes

"Am I the only one that read the guide to the accommodation" I sighed "There is a baby grand piano in the building" and as soon as the words left my mouth his eyes lit up.

"Can I?" he asked expectantly like a child wanting to go on the swings

"Go I'm not your mother" shouted after him as he ran off.

Smirking to myself I grabbed a bag full of my clothes, made sure Jasper was watching the truck and started my decent upstairs. The lift was broken, _fantastic! _So I had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to our room but when I did my god it was worth it, the whole apartment was huge, the view was brilliant, well all I could really see was roads and more buildings but the widows were huge which made the view seem much more extravagant. The living room had a moderately sized TV and three seated and two seated sofas, the kitchen was adjoined to the living room creating an open space plan.

My room was easy to find considering Alice had thrown boxes and boxes labelled '_clothes_' into hers. My room was stupidly huge, considering it was supposed to be for three people and there was just me I had oodles of room to put stuff and create it the way I wanted. It was simple in the sense that it has a double bed in the centre of the room pushed against the back wall, a table and chair next to yet another huge window and a small table next to the bed, there was a bookshelf screwed to the wall above the bed and a chest of drawers were pushed up against the free wall. There was a walk in closet to the left and only hoped that Alice had one aswell because there was no way I was switching rooms now. I looked at the bare bed and walls and suddenly began thinking of ways I could make it mine. Not being allowed to paint the walls was abit of a bitch but there were lots of ways I could make it me. I sighed happily looking round my new home and ran back downstairs to find Edward sitting on the edge of the truck swinging his legs idly

"Piano not playing nice" I asked walking up to him and standing in-between his legs

"Door was locked" he muttered "But I saw it from the window in the door, looks like I'm going to have some fun" he added flashing his crooked grin that I adored so much

"Oh I'm sorry, but since you're here you might aswell take some stuff upstairs now and stop moping around, you live here I'm sure you can play it some other time" I said grabbing a few more of my things.

"Yeah, sure" he mumbled walking round to the front of the van where he parked his Volvo.

"Where are Alice and Jasper by the way?" I asked grabbing the last of my things

"Alice went to get coffee and Jasper is upstairs unpacking" he said walking back over to me with his arms full of bags and a box labelled clothes which looked like it had been packed by Alice.

"I'm going to take these upstairs and then ill come and help you with the last of yours okay?" he said leaning over the boxes he was holding to give me a small feather like kiss which left me desperate for more. He flashed another beautiful grin and took off upstairs with all is things. I took my remaining bags out of the truck and closed it up, idly waiting for him to come back

"Hey, you moving in or moving out?" a girl said walking up to me, her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back and her blue eyes were just a touch too icy for me, she was pretty in an over the top conventional way but no where near the Rose standard.

_God I miss Rose and Emmett..._

"Moving in, were just starting at the college next week actually, are you a student?" I asked trying to make nice conversation

"Yeah I'm a student, second year. How cute is it that your all new" she said squeaking the last part of the sentence

"Yeah it's a hoot, I laugh at myself every day" I said rolling my eyes "So do you live in the building?" I said directing the conversation back to some normality

"Oh no I live in a pent house, just a nice little home for me to get my studies done" she said tilting her head to the side. 

_Right, a nice little home which daddy paid for no doubt_

That's real nice, I'm Bella by the way" I said holding my hand out

"Tanya" she replied not shaking my hand, more just looking at it and smiling at me. I shot back her half smile and we fell into a somewhat awkward silence

"So the boxes are in my room, Jasper is almost unpacked, I'm super jealous of your apartment and where do you need to me to help now" Edward said walking through the entrance doors and wrapping an arm round my shoulder "Oh whose this?" he added smiling at my new acquaintance

"Tanya, pleasure to meet you" she said extending her arm out. I swear to god I almost saw her drooling, she couldn't keep her eyes off him and I think for the first time I became rather jealous. My arms instinctively went round his wait and I held him tightly to me

"So where are you living, are you living alone?" she asked in such a sugary sweet tone it made me sick

"We're just moving in upstairs" he smiled, why the fuck she was asking this again was beyond me considering I had just told her

"So are you single?" she asked, not beating around the question at all. But I'm sure both mine and Edward's reactions were exactly the same. His arm was round me, mine round him and she was asking if he was single. This girl must have a death wish

"Um, no I'm with Bella?" he said slowly almost as if he were talking to a child. She looked between the two of us several times as if she were trying to solve an extremely hard equation

"Oh, right. That's so nice of you" she said smiling again, only this time the smile was faltered slightly

"Well i'll see you around sometime Edward" she said and with that she walk away down the road.

"God, and I thought the girls in forks were bitches, this is a whole new ball game" I said sighing "Next time I see her I'm bitch slapping her" I huffed

"Do I detect some territorial disturbance there?" he asked smirking at me

"Just look at her! And she was so nasty and sarcastic to me. Y'know this is all your fault" I said hiding my smile

"You and only you can hold my attention" he whispered in my ear softly "Besides, I prefer brunettes"

"C'mon" I whispered back grabbing the last of my things and walking into the building with Edward following quickly behind me.

I dumped my stuff in my room and took a wander across the hall to see how the boys faired with their apartment. It was slightly smaller than ours, both the bedrooms being a fraction smaller aswell but the whole place had a homey feel to it, I could see us spending lots of time in here. I walked back over to my room leaving the boys to sort out their stuff and found Alice sitting at the kitchen table with two star bucks coffees

"I could live here" she sighed looking round

"You do live here now" I smiled grabbing my cup

"So you excited about starting your new life here?" she asked eagerly

"Yeah I have to go get my books tomorrow and find a job sometime soon. And I also met Jessica's evil bitchier twin"

"Do tell do tell" she said, her eyes wide

"Blonde, tall, pretty, but kinda stupid" I said thoughtfully "Oh and desperate for Edward" I added nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but Edward wants you" she said trying to reassure me. She must have seen the speck of worry in my eyes.

"Yeah and he made a point of telling her when she asked if he was single" I added feeling slightly better about myself

"Trust me, the way Edward had fucked up before, he ain't ever gonna do it again" she nodded.

Alice always had a way of making me feel better about myself, she had been doing it in abundance over the summer with my constant confusion about where our relationship was and when should I take the next step, I think in some ways it made us closer, almost like sisters. _Only their was one person missing_ I thought sighing.

"I miss them too" Alice said rubbing my arm gently.

It had been two weeks since we had said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie at their airport before they boarded a fight to New York and then to Italy. It consoled me to know they would be back in a few months for Christmas but I felt empty without Emmet's big brotherlyness and Rose's love and closeness. I felt like the group had been split in two.

"Don't worry Rose will call later and tell us she is having a fabulous time" Alice nodded

"And this you're sure of?" I said arching an eyebrow

"When have I ever been wrong" she laughed standing up "I'm going to sort out my room" she added wandering to her room.

Agreeing with her logic I hoped off my seat and wandered into my room. Looking round the stacks of boxes and bags I had no clue where to start, I opened the box labelled books and began taking out all my favourites and piling them on my bookshelf along with all the DVD's that had managed to wander into that box. I put my new laptop on the desk and grudgingly pulled out the printer which Edward bought me after mine mysteriously died several days into the summer. I walked back into the living area and grabbed my stupidly tiny TV/DVD combo and put it down on the table next to my laptop. I began rifling through my bags and suitcases trying to organise my clothes and found the box labels shoes and began placing them neatly in the closet. Once I had all my clothes organised in my closer and drawers I began sorting out my bed stuff, I made my bed, putting my stupidly soft and cosy purple duvet on.

I took all my photos that I had taken over the summer into something of a montage in a large frame, just something to remind me of all the good times we had before we all did our separate things. I put the picture on the same shelf as my books and took out some other photos and placed them on my notice board which was hanging above my laptop table. Lastly I took out a picture of me and Edward taken at the beginning of summer, Alice had taken it when we came to New York for the weekend to have a look around for student digs, we were in central park and we just looked so happy. I couldn't wait to make more memories like those. I shoved all the things I wasn't going to need under the bed and sat down admiring my new home, I lay back closing my eyes basking in the niceness when there was a light tap on my door

"Hey stranger" I said not even opening my eyes

"So I'm a stranger now" He said slowly walking into my room, I head a small click as the door closed

"I haven't seen you for at least an hour. That constitutes being a stranger" I replied still not looking up but my breathing quickened waiting for him to make his way over to me

"Well if I'm a stranger I should try and get you to remember me" he whispered as I felt the bed shift as he lay down next to me

"Still not remembering" I replied sighing, I felt him hovering over me, his lips gently connected with my own and I felt that spark I was so accustomed to now.

"Anything?" he asked softly, I could her the lust in his voice

"Nope sorry, I muttered licking my lips

"Bella" he whispered kissing my earlobe and I let out a small whimper

"I'm guessing you remember now" I could hear the cockiness in his voice

"Maybe" I said opening my eyes and smirking at him

His cocky smirk vanished as he leant down to meet my lips with his own again, this time more forceful, his tongue was begging for entrance to my mouth which I happily obliged, I let out a gentle sigh and felt him smile into the kiss. His hands worked their way slowly from my hair down over my hips to rest on my thigh. I gently bit his lip causing a small whimper to escape his mouth

"You're gonna pay for that one" he said voice thick with lust, he dove back down to kiss me again only this time it was more forceful, rough and passionate and to be honest I was loving every fucking second, his fingers moved back up and began dancing around the top of my jeans, his long fingers popped the button and gently skimmed across my skin

"Please" I muttered into his mouth

"Please what?" he said smirking

"Lower" I said into the kiss

"Lower like this" he said pushing his fingers down until they rested just below my underwear

"Stop fucking teasing me or you know you'll regret it" I threatened. Pushing his fingers down, he gave me a lust filled smiled and pushed his fingers further down, his fingers gently skimmed across my sensitive skin making my breath hitch each time. Without warning he pushed a finger inside me and I let out a guttural moan which he tried to muffle by kissing me. No words were escaping my mouth only small whimpers and I was desperately clawing at his hand for more-

When there was a loud bang on my fucking door, we both stopped and looked over at the door as if it were an intruder and heard another loud rap on the door

"Bella, Edward I want to talk to you" Alice's voice came from the other side

"Bit busy" I shouted back urging him to carry on

"No now its important" I heard her whine. Edward grudgingly removed his hand and shot up to go to the door

"Fucking annoying interfering cockblocking – Yes Alice" he said as he walked over to the door and opened it while I tried my best to stifle my laugh

"Me and Jasper set up the living room, you're welcome" she said to the both of us rolling her eyes "And we were planning on ordering some food and watching a movie, you in? I got menus for takeaway places when I went for coffee earlier" she asked hopefully

"Do we have a choice really?" Edward asked leaning against my door, his shirt had rode up slightly showing off his gorgeous hip bones and I had to stop myself from going over there and licking them.

"Nope" she said still smiling

"Fine" he muttered, obviously annoyed

"Ill give Bella a few minutes, Y'know to sort out her jeans" she said giggling, I looked down at my unbuttoned jeans and felt my self begin blushing furiously. Alice let out another small giggle and ran back into the living area. Edward slammed my door with a little more force than necessary and lay back down on the bed facing me

"I missed this" he muttered touching his nose to my own

"I know, everything is just a little crazy right now, plus I don't think she is gonna give us much alone time tonight" I sighed "I will get alone time with you soon though ill make sure of it"

"You want to gout for diner tomorrow maybe?" he asked covering his face with my pillow so all I could see was his eyes

"Edward Cullen are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, a grin breaking out on my face

"Maybe, your kinda pretty, just one date, we'll see where it goes" he said shyly, his eyes wide.

"I have a boyfriend Y'know, he might not be happy" I shrugged

"One date and ill leave you alone" he said again, his eyes were pleading

"I suppose one date isn't going to hurt, just make sure my boyfriend doesn't find out" I giggled. I was things like this that I loved about Edward, I loved how we could be so random and stupid with each other but still keep the relationship strong.

"Ill kick his ass if he gives you any crap about me" he nodded working his way down my tummy and buttoning my jeans for me before placing a small kiss on my stomach. I let out a gentle sigh when he pulled me up and kissed me and we walked out into the living room to join Alice and Jasper, who coincidentally were curled around each other making out

"Hey no none of that! First off it makes me feel sick, second if we're not allowed neither are you" Edward said becoming the proper brother and sitting in between them to keep them apart, I stood in the kitchen watching this unfold into a verbal battle between the siblings, five minutes into it Jasper looked to have given up and came to join me in the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" I asked smiling

"Hell yes, if I have to hear them screaming at each other anymore I'm gonna rip my hair out" he muttered as I handed him a beer

"Please don't, your hair is pretty" I said pulling a chunk

"Hey hey don't touch the do" he laughed swatting my hand away as I laughed at him "So you glad to be here?" he asked taking a sip from his bottle, I nodded feverishly

"I'm so happy to be away from all the drama back home" I sighed "The last few months have been so crazy I'm looking forward to new things, plus I get to go book shopping tomorrow" I said excitedly

"Some things never change eh?" he smiled wrapping his arm round me for a hug

"Okay twins!"I shouted "We are going to order food now, so you can sit there and argue about how much you're cockblocking each other but you will have no food" I shrugged "So if you want to eat tonight you will make up now" I almost didn't recognise the authority in my voice but it must have worked as they both started mumbling apologies and sat down on opposite sides of the sofa

"Damn Bella I can tell who wears the pants in your relationship now" jasper laughed as I heard a sharp 'fuck you' come from the living room.

I smiled to myself as I looked at my friends, no my family, interact with each other and realised that this move here was gonna be the start of bigger and better things for us all.

* * *

There ya go, the start of new things and trust me LOTS of new things are going to occur.

I promise lots and lots of lemons in future chapter (You won't have to wait long)

How was that to start things off?

Reviewers get to lick Edwards hipbones!

x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hey,

First off i would like to say sorry for the stupid delay in my updating. I have been all flued up the last few weeks and just had no energy whatsoever. But hopefully this will make up for my lack of updates in a while

Secondly...Wow! i am astounded at the amount of reviews i recieved for the first chapter, thats the most reviews i have ever recieved for a chapter ever! So thank you so much, i really appreciate all your kind words.

Now onto the Chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up slowly fluttering my eyes and blinking furiously until I could properly take in my surroundings. I was hit with the confusion of not seeing my bedroom at home for a moment before I remembered where I was and I smiled before letting out a yawn. I rolled over and snuggled into the beautiful boy sleeping next to me. I have to admit I was rather surprised that he stayed with me last night, I was pretty sure that he would have wanted to sleep in his new digs and get a feel for everything but after leaving our apartment at a little after midnight he came knocking on the door less then half hour later saying he couldn't sleep without me.

I have to say it really is the best feeling in the world waking up with him, whilst Esme and Carlisle had no problems with me sleeping over Charlie wasn't as lenient as they were and so Edward never stayed over mine. Its nice having this much freedom and I'm sure that Alice snuck out last night to go and get up close to Jasper.

I felt him move beside me and wrap his arms round my small frame, he let out a sigh and nuzzled his face into my hair

"Morning" he whispered into my hair

"back at ya" I said smiling into his chest

"So how was the first nights sleep in a new place?" he asked holding me tighter

"It didn't suck" I shrugged

"first of many nights like this" he sais kissing my head

"That's something I'm looking forward too" I said as I kissed his nipple, I head him suck in a sharp breath and I smirked to myself.

"Tease" he mumbled turning away from me. I let out an over the top sigh and cuddled up to his back wrapping my hands round to caress his stomach and chest

"How about I promise to keep teasing later on?" I whispered

"Keep talking?" he said trying to feign interest

"With an even bigger promise to follow through on all the teasing" I added kissing in between his shoulder blades

"Hmmm Well I guess that might be okay" he said, I could tell from the tone of his voice he was trying not to smile

"Good! Now I'm going in the shower" I said sitting up. He quickly turned round and pulled me back down in a fit of giggles

"God you're so weird" I said rolling my eyes

"True, but would you love me if I wasn't?" he asked tightening his grip round my waist

"No not really" I sighed tracing my nose over his chest feeling his heart beat gently

"Good, now go. I know you're excited about buying books so go get ready, ill see you later anyways" he said slapping my ass playfully as I got up out of bed

"We're still on for tonight though?" he asked biting his lip

"I dunno, I have a date" I said cocking my head to the side

"Oh really, right okay. Have a nice night" he mumbled, before I leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips

"Ill see you later" I said walking towards the bathroom

Once I had my shower I walked back into my bedroom half expecting to see Edward sitting on my bed waiting for me still but he had gone. I fell back onto my bed smiling at myself like a complete idiot before realising I really should get up and get ready, I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue cami and pulled my still wet hair into a messy pony tail, I applied a small amount of make up and grabbed my long black cardigan off the back of my chair. I looked round the room for my bag before wandering into the living room and finding it in there, I grabbed it and looked through it for my new college pass and book list. I knew I wasn't going to get very far on campus without them.

_I would fucking loose them now wouldn't I!_

Sighing, I realised that I had shoved them in a box under my bed with the rest of the crap I wasn't going to use for a while so I grudgingly attempted to crawl under my bed to get them, I pulled out a box I had shoved under there the day before and began rifling round inside it coming across lots of papers I hadn't seen in ages. Luckily my card was right near the top and I placed it in my purse for safe keeping. I carried on looking through before I came across a crumpled piece of paper, I straightened it out and a lump caught in my throat when I read it. It was that fucking agreement that Edward made with Tyler the Dick.

Even though I had forgiven him and we had moved on leaps and bounds since then I still couldn't help but feel sick when I read it. God knows why I kept that incriminating piece of information, guessing I had some masochistic tendency towards seeing it. I crumpled it up angrily and threw it back in the box before searching a little longer for my book list. When I finally found it I kicked the box back under my bed and stormed out of my room. I left a short note for Alice telling her where I was going before walking out the apartment and slamming the door behind me. So my lovely mood from this morning has somehow blackened completely within 5 minutes, its a good thing that I didn't see Edward before I left because the state my mood was in now I probably would have punched him for no reason. I walked out the complex quickly, muttering to myself about pathetic boys from home and stupid bets all down the road.

_I can't keep doing this_ I though to myself as my walking slowed and my breathing went back to normal. It's not fair on Edward to keep blaming him and getting mad about things when we have moved on so much. I just have to try and get my feelings in check and the first thing to do later on would be to burn that fucking note and move on. My mood was in no way lifted but I felt better about Edward at least and didn't want to castrate him anymore.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm myself up and quickened my pace trying in an attempt to get out of the cold and tripped on a crack in the road, luckily I didn't fall but I could feel my face turning a lovely shade of red as I quickly tried to get away from the people who saw me. I was in no way the most graceful person but I had been getting much better with the co ordination at home, partly I'm sure, because Edward was there to make sure I didn't fall, but I like to think it's because I was a happier and more confident person, still there's no accounting for occasional mishap. I'm blaming that one on being in a new city.

I jogged up the steps towards my new college and was overcome with a sense of excitement which grew even more so when I came to the library and the book store which were located opposite each other. I walked into the library first to see if I can get away with just borrowing some of the books for a while. I revelled in the smell and sight of thousands of books around me, I wanted nothing ore than to pick out some classics and sit and read, but now wasn't the time. I had come with strict instructions to buy books!

I grudgingly walked out the library half hour later with five of the ten books I needed, I was almost distraught that I couldn't keep them; the thought of bringing them back with the amount they weigh left me near tears. I pulled my book bag over my shoulder and walked into the store and was surprised at how cosy it felt in there, there was a starbucks in the furthest corner with a small seating area and big plush chairs littered around for people to sit and read if they wanted to. I pulled my list out of my pocket and began scouring the aisles for the books in question, I found two of them and was attempting to hold them in one arm and pull my book bag back onto my shoulder when I spotted another. It was placed on the top shelf in front of me, frowning I reached up onto my tip toes to try and pull it down. _This store so did not cater for the shorter lady! _I grabbed it by the tips of my fingers and began pulling it and that's when it happened.

_You know how some things happen in slow motion and you watch them happening and you can't do anything, you just watch? Yeah well that's what happened here, with all the crap I was carrying there was no way I was going to be able to grab the book but I just watched it as it fell, as if fell onto the head of the boy crouched down next to me, and it was a big ass book._

_Fuck_!

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry" I said slowly watching him almost fall from the force the book hit him "The book was just high and I'm...small" I said biting my lip getting ready to apologise even more.

He pulled himself back into his crouching position and put his hand to his head, he began cursing under his breath and I mentally slapped myself for being such a klutz. He picked up the book and stood up and my god he towered over me, I know Edward is pretty tall but this guy towered over me way more, his arms were beautifully tanned and he was very muscular. His eyes were wide and sparkling and his smile lit up the whole room. His thick dark hair fell just below his shoulders and looked like he had been growing it out of a short cut.

"Oh no that's fine really, guess this store doesn't accommodate for really short or really tall people" he said indicating to where he was crouching "I felt like I was going to have to lie down just to find the book" he added laughing

"The book was just high and wow, I'm so sorry, I'm not the most co ordinate person to start with" I said blushing furiously

"Hey its no problem, no harm done really, I'm a quick healer" he said smiling and i immediately felt at ease "I'm Jacob by the way, or Jake ill answer to either" he said extending his hand

"Bella, and I'm really sorry again I really am, I wish I could make it up to you" I said looking round "Will you let me buy you a coffee or something please? It would ease my guilt" I added biting my lip

"Well since you asked so nicely and you did almost concuss me, I'm sure that would be fine" he said trailing behind me.

I ushered him to a table near the windows and dropped all my books on the floor near my chair, I took my purse and walked over to the counter ordering two coffees and waited patiently as they were made, it gave me an opportunity to calm myself down at least, I swear no person is as clumsy as me. Period.

Once the drinks were done I walked back over to him to find him beaming up at me, I don't know why but I felt like my spirits had been lifted almost immediately, he just seemed like a genuinely friendly person

"Please accept my apologies in the form of hot steamy coffee" I said handing his over

"Thank you, oh here" he said handing over the offending book. "So journalism huh?" he said wrapping his hands round his cup

"Yeah pretty much, my plan is to write for a big newspaper or magazine" I smiled

"Sounds like a very good plan" he nodded

"So what about you? What are you studying?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee, cringing at how hot it was

"Psychology, I'm gonna act all doctor like an analyse everything people do" he joked

"Well I'm sure you will enjoy that thoroughly. You in your first year?" I asked

"Yeah I start in a few days, its so weird moving here, are you from New York?" he asked

"No I'm from Forks in Washington originally, just strange coming here from a small town" I added taking a sip of my now cooler coffee

"So where are you living, you on your own or....?" he asked trailing off

"I'm living with my best friend" I told him

"Oh" he said perking up a little

"But my boyfriend is living in the room opposite me" I added

"Oh" he said, his tone much more sour than previously "Oh well cant blame a guy for tying" he added laughing and at once he was back to the same cheery tone he had previously been using.

I was amazed that this person could make me chilled out and happy in such a small amount of time. When I said I lived near my boyfriend I thought he would get up and walk away, no longer wanting to waste his time, but he sat with me and we talked about almost everything, I found out about his family, that he was the baby and had two sisters, he was living in dorms with his friend Seth, he lived closer to campus than I did and he frequently spent his time in the library because it was a quiet place for him to get totally immersed in books. Already I had a feeling that this guy was going to be a pretty good friend, so I felt no problems exchanging cell phone numbers when we left each other. To be honest he really wasn't my type, I mean he was sort of beautiful in a weird way that not many guys are but I was so head over heels for Edward that I just couldn't really see Jacob in that way, I think it was because he had such a friendly open personality I felt like I could sit and talk with him for hours and also have fun with him.

I was walking with a skip in my step as I made my way back home, I didn't even care that my arms were almost about to drop off from the sheer weight of my books, I was just so happy that the dark cloud hanging over my head from earlier on had vanished completely. I got back to my apartment and opened to the door to find Alice sitting on the sofa reading, I gave her a small smile and waved before walking into my room and throwing my bag down on the bed

"Thank god I thought my arm was going to fall off" I said walking back into the living room and falling down on the sofa next to her

"You're looking rather perky" she said closing her book and turning to face me

"Am I? Huh guess book shopping brings that out in me" I sighed "Oh I may have had a slight accident" I said wincing "But I made a new friend"

"What did you do Bella" Alice said cocking her head to the side

"I may have hit a guy over the head with a pretty hefty book, purely accidental of course" I said feeling myself blush just reliving it

"Oh god Bella you didn't" she said, I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter

"Yeah and I nearly concussed the poor guy its lucky he forgave me" I said getting comfortable

"Bella, you know I love you right, but you're about the clumsiest person I have ever met" she said now in full blown laughter

"He said it was okay though, I bought him coffee to say sorry and we chatted for a while" I shrugged

"So what was he like? Does he know about Edward?" she asked in a tone that would be ideal for any sister of the boyfriend

"Yes he does, he tried to ask me if I was single, but I said I was in a relationship already and he said okay and we carried on talking. To be honest he really wasn't my type" I said reassuringly

"Well i'll have to meet this guy, he sounds pretty cool. What's his name?" she asked me "We could do with more friends here, when school starts I want to organise a house warming party" she said clapping her hands at her new idea

"His name is Jake or Jacob...he said he goes by both" I shrugged "And I told him I would see him around campus sometime so when I do ill invite him to your party I promise" I said smiling at her "Now food missy" I said grabbing her hand and wandering into the kitchen. We both stood in the kitchen looking around absentmindedly for a while before it dawned on us that we had no food

"Shopping?" I offered, she nodded and went to grab her coat, she handed me one of her scarves which I graciously accepted. We walked over to the boys room and open the door to find them both immersed in some game on Jaspers Xbox, I'm not even sure of they heard us come in

"Hey we're going shopping want anything?" Alice chirped

"Yeah whatever" Jasper said not even looking up

"Okay I'm taking my shirt off Edward" I said sarcastically

"Yeah, ill be right there" he mumbled, he too never took his eyes off the screen

"Let them starve Bella" Alice laughed grabbing my hands and shutting the their door

We walked down the street to the nearest supermarket and grabbed a trolley, me pushing and Alice holding onto the front like some five year old, she was picking food up and placing it in the trolley whilst I pointed out other things and grabbed the ones that were too high for her to reach. We bought enough food to last us for a month, although I'm sure Edward and jasper would be eating at our place most of the time considering they seemed to have no interest in food shopping for themselves. Once we made it round the final aisle and our trolley was filled to the brim we got into a line and waited patiently, or impatiently in Alice's case to be served. I started putting food on the conveyer as Alice stood reading a magazine she was buying

"Wow this really is a small town" the voice behind the till said, I looked up to see Jacob working there.

"Jacob, hey, wow it really is!" I said smiling at him "Jacob this is my friend Alice, Alice this is Jake who unfortunately was on the receiving end of my clumsiness today" I said blushing as Alice and Jake shook

"Nice to meet you Jacob, Bella has been telling me about your concussion" Alice said smirking and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me

"Yeah she almost knocked me out, lucky I'm thick skulled" he laughed scanning our items, I quickly began busying myself with packing up all our items.

"I'm having a party, well we are having a party "Alice said pointing between the two of us "Next week and we wondered if you wanted to come?" God she doesn't beat around the bush or anything does she!

"Uh yeah that would be pretty cool, I'm in" he said taking money off Alice

"Feel free to invite Seth...please!" I added "We need all the friends we can get" I said blushing at the last statement

"I'm sure he'll be up for it too" Jacob said laughing

"Okay that's great, we'll be in touch" Alice sais dragging me out of the store, I managed to pry myself away from her for a second to walk back over to Jake

"You wouldn't happen to have any jobs going here would you?" I asked hopefully

"Sorry, nothing at the minute. But if you're looking for work, Seth works in the kitchens in a small restaurant downtown, I head they were looking for waitresses. I can find out for you if you like?" he replied

"That would be so great, thank you" I said giving him a quick wave before running back out after Alice

"Oooh I like him, he's muscley" she smirked as we walked back home

"I just don't see it; I mean he's a great guy and he is a looker but nope" I said shaking my head

"Good, more eye candy for me" she said winking "And he's helping you on the job front, I like him even more now" she nodded

We walked up to our building and began the slow decent up the stairs with all our bags, just as we got to the door Jaspers head came out of their door

"Hey were you over here earlier? I could have sworn I spoke to you" he said squinting as if trying to remember

"Us, no we never came over. We went shopping for food" I shrugged as Alice let us in out room

"You went shopping! You could have got us some food too!" he said sighing over dramatically. I stood staring at him for a few seconds, my mouth a thin line and my eyes rolling before responding to him

"Y'know what, your right, what terrible girlfriends we are...okay bye" I added briskly before rushing into my apartment and closing the door. I was met with Alice in a fit of giggles and a knowing expression on her face.

"I'm gonna burn that Xbox" she said in between giggles

"Okay as much as I would like to sit here and laugh at the completely oblivousness of those two, I have a date to get ready for"

"Oooh is it date night" Alice said sitting up excitedly

"Yes it is and no you cant" I added as her face fell, _damn I could never resist that face  
_  
"Fine but nothing too over the top, its just a date" I said sighing, she jumped up clapping her hands excitedly and ran to her room to grab her vanity case

"Okay now you go shower and ill get everything set up and your clothes sorted" she said pushing me towards the bathroom

Grudgingly I walked towards the bathroom and turned the water on, unable to conceal the smile that was forming on my face when I thought about later on.

* * *

Sorry that took sooo long to get out but i hope you all liked it. Now Edward has someone to get all Jealous over too haha.

Also i was asked before which particular college they are at...Since im not from New York, i dont know how colleges in America are set out or which ones there are in New York, so it is whatever you want it to be haha. And the Library and store are based on my old Uni Library and Book Shop.

Reviews are my drug! If i get lots of reviews i can promise an Edward POV in the very near future

Untill next time  
X


	3. Date Night

Oh My Feaking Gosh!

I am so sorry for the stupid delay in my writing, y'know how everything always seems to happen at the same time, yeah thats what went on with me. New Job, lots of training but then family life stuff kinda got in the way and i wasn't really in the place to write for a while.

I really do apoligise for the delay i never meant to leave it this long but i'm back now so hopefully my updates will be back to normal. I should also have the next chapter of Beautiful Strangers up this week too.

Anyways here is the next chapter, Still in Bella's POV. Although i must warn you there are some lemony goings on in this chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

Bella POV.

I was in and out of the shower in record time, and just as she promised Alice had left me a selection of outfits to try on for date night. The first consisted of a short black skirt and white blouse with killer heels …

_I think we'll skip that one._

The second was a pair of black skinny jeans and tight fitted dark blue v necked shirt with strappy red heels,_ my party heels_. The third was looking to be my favorite, a blue and white horizontally striped shirt dress which fell just above my knee with Alice's favorite black and silver studded flats, she even left hair styling and make up tips on small pieces of paper. So with the hair and make up options it was going to have to be number three.

I looked at my alarm clock, seeing that I had little under an hour before Edward would be arriving, if he was on time that was, so I quickly got to work drying my hair upside down making it big and wavy in accordance to Alice's tips. 

_God you would think that girl would be studying make up artistry and not fashion the amount of effort she puts into doing mine._

Once my hair was dry I put my shirt on and slipped on the flats.

"Alice!" I whined staring at myself in the mirror.

"I'm here don't worry" she said walking through the door in less that 20 seconds carrying her make up bag.

"I swear sometimes your psychic" I laughed as she got to work on me. I had been through this Bella Barbie so many times by now I kinda just let her get on with it, it makes her happy. Just as I was becoming more and more relaxed my phone buzzing softly on the counter pulled me out of my thoughts, my face broke out into the biggest smile when I saw who it was.

"Bonjour chika!" I said smiling into the phone.

"I'm not in France yet honey" Rose replied, I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"So where are you? I asked.

"Is that Rose? let me speak" Alice whispered trying to grab the phone as I swatted her hands away.

"Spain baby, it's amazing, the weather is fantastic. Italy was immense, a week there just wasn't enough" I heard her sigh.

"Awh I'm glad you're having much fun, listen Alice is petering me for the phone so speak to her" I said quickly before Alice practically ripped the phone out of my hand.

"Hey miss Italy" Alice said laughing, I smiled at her as I listen to the conversation from one side.

"Yeah, uh huh…Oh my gosh you didn't!" she said and began pacing.

"Bella she bought me something from an Italian designer!" Alice said screeching. I smiled at her softly trying to keep her calm.

"Okay give me the phone back now" I said trying to grab my phone. Only this time it was her swatting my hand away.

"Yeah, okay, I love you too…Yeah ill put her back on now" Alice chirped before handing me back to phone.

"So you been eating real Italian pizza or pasta what about pasta?" I asked excitedly, _what can I say Alice gets excited about clothes, me food…Go figure._

"You kidding I been trying it all" I felt my smile grow even wider when I realized who's voice it was.

"Emmett" I sighed happily

"Hey Bells, how's things going? How's my dick of a brother, I just tried calling him but there was no answer"

"Yeah apparently were all on the back burner today, the Xbox is his new love now" I muttered.

"Tell Alice I give her permission to punch him for ignoring everyone all day" he laughed, which bought a smile to my face.

"Ill do that" I said looking up at her as she carried on working on my hair.

"So doing anything totally Bella like recently?" he asked.

"Umm I concussed a guy at college today by dropping a load of books on his head?" I offered and I was greeted with huge laughs on the other end of the phone "Alright it's not that funny" I muttered, I could feel myself turning red again. God knows why, its not like he could see me.

"Oh Bella you never fail to make me laugh" he said between laughs.

"I'm so glad I amuse you".

"Oh don't be like that you know I love you really. Look we have to go, Rose is complaining that I am spending too much money on her phone" he went silent for a while and I could hear muttering in the background "Yeah Rose said we'll call tomorrow or the next day, tell Alice I love her, Ciao Bella"

"Bye" I whispered into the phone before putting it back down.

"I miss them" Alice sighed unhappily.

"Me too, oh but Emmett said he is giving you permission to punch Edward for ignoring us all day, I'm sure you could sneak one in there for Jasper too" I said smirking, I watched as the smile grew on her face and she got back to work in a much more chipper mood that previously. Guessing she enjoys beating up Edward.

About a half hour later whilst Alice was still playing with my hair and I was ready to fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

"He would be friggin early wouldn't he" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"He made you second to his games all day, he can wait a while" Alice seethed.

"Meow!" I laughed.

"Thanks" she beamed, truly happy that I had meowed her.

"As much as I would like to leave him out there for…15 more minutes" I said checking my watch "I'm done now aren't I?" I asked as she grudgingly nodded. "Plus I kinda love him and don't want him to be stuck out there" I shrugged.

"You a better person than I am Bella" she said shaking her head as she packed up her make up.

I checked myself over in the mirror, not at all bad, although this really was all Alice. I would never be able to do this myself, before grabbing my jacket and purse and skipping out into the living room. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly to see him standing there looking as breathtaking as ever. He was wearing baggy jeans a checkered shirt and a beanie, noting special but to me it was perfect.

"I got these for you" he said biting his lip before he pulled a bunch of daisies from behind his back. After that there was no way Alice was kicking his ass.

"You sure you don't want to give them to your Xbox?" I said trying to his my smirk.

"Wha?" he said scrunching his brows together in confusion.

"Y'know you could have got a free flash today but you were so absorbed in your Xbox that I decided the ladies should stay under my shirt" I smiled.

"Awh damn I'm gonna kill Jasper" he muttered.

I laughed before turning round and puting my flowers in a vase on the kitchen counter.

"C'mon were going to be late" I said grabbing his shirt.

"Bye Ali" I shouted.

"I don't want her back at a reasonable hour" she shouted as Edward looked at me with even more confusion evident on his face.

"She's staying at yours tonight so I guess we have the apartment to ourselves" I said biting my lip. I watched as a look of excitement and lust crossed his face and he leant down to give me the softest of kisses.

"But since I was so rudely pushed aside earlier in not sure if I should let you stop over" I said as I began to walk down the stairs. _God I loved teasing him_.

"No Bella" he whined following me down the stairs "Its all Jaspers fault not mine" he added looking at me from under those lashes and nodding.

"God your such a weirdo" I laughed pushing him gently.

"But would you love me if I wasn't?" he asked wrapping his arms round my waist from behind and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Not nearly as much" I admitted twisting round to kiss his cheek "So where we off to?" I asked taking his hand.

"I was thinking this little place downtown; I saw it yesterday when we were moving in and stuff. It looked nice from the outside" he shrugged.

"Fine, lead the way Mr." I said allowing him to go in front. We walked out onto the sidewalk and Edward began getting his keys out if his pocket for his car.

"Is it in walking distance?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's not far, why?"

"Can we walk please? I don't want to sound stupid or whatever but its New York! I want to walk around New York City" I said blushing at the absurdity of my request.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to walk around New York with" he said kissing my cold fingertips before entwining my fingers with his own.

We began walking down the street in a complete and comfortable silence, and for the first time all day I actually felt at home. I felt like I was supposed to be here in this place, people came here to make their dreams come true. Sarah Jessica Parker did it. Okay I'm not Carrie Bradshaw, nor am I a single twenty something girl looking for love, but I know I could make things happen.

_Hell if Carrie worked for a newspaper whilst looking for love, it shouldn't be too hard for me!_

We carried on walking down different streets, occasionally Edward would stop and look around as if to get his bearings but then he would start up, his thumb kept gently stroking my knuckles and every time I looked up at him he would give me that smile I adored so much. Why exactly was I mad at him earlier?

"Were nearly here I promise, just looked faster in a car"

"Its okay, I like walking with you" I shrugged.

"There" he said pointing over the road to what looked like a bar and grill place. It wasn't too big but it looked like they got a lot of people in and out throughout the day.

"Looks great" I said smiling "C'mon"

We walked in and hovered round the front desk for a few minutes before the seating girl came back over and flashed us her biggest smile.

"Table for two?" she said grabbing menus.

I always wondered why they would say that when they can clearly see that there are only two of us here, it seems like some bad joke repeated over and over.

"Yeah" I nodded quickly desperately trying to stop myself from shouting '_uhh…. y'think?'_

"Okay right this way please" she said ushering us towards a booth near the windows.

We both slid into the booth and she handed us each out menus before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and lighting the candle that was in the centre of our table.

"I'm afraid were a little short staffed tonight, but someone will be over to take your orders shortly" she nodded again smiling before walking away.

"I like it here" I nodded confidently looking around.

"I thought you would" Edward said grabbing his menu.

"What you having then?" I asked before picking up my own menu.

"something big, I haven't eaten all day" he said rubbing his stomach.

"I wonder why" I said smirking.

"Yes I know I was on the game all day I'm stupid I'm sorry" he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey I'm only joking with you calm down" I said shaking my head.

I went back to my menu trying to fathom out his little outburst, I eventually decided to be boring and have steak and chips with salad, gotta have that little bit of healthiness in there right? I put my menu down and saw that he was watching my every move.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly fiddling with the edge of his menu.

"What was that?" I asked softly, reaching my hand across the table to touch his.

"Just stress Y'know, starting college is a big thing and I'm just stressing a little, which is why I just wanted to chill out with Jasper today. I didn't mean to snap" I gently stroked my thumb across his knuckles reassuringly as he had done to me earlier, silently letting him know it was okay.

"Hey" I heard from my side, I looked up to see a kid around my age with black shoulder length hair and the brightest and most infectious smile ever looking down at our exchange.

"I'm Seth and I'm gonna be your waiter tonight, are you ready to order" he continued.

"I'm ready you?" Edward asked me, I nodded softly.

"Great what can I get you?" he said taking a pen and pad from his pocket. We both gave him our orders, Edward opting for the pizza.

"I'll be right back with your drinks then" he said nodding and walking towards the bar.

"He was staring at you" Edward smirked.

"Can you blame him" I said laughing "Now you know what I have to go through" I added.

"I don't like it" he growled, it was very overprotective and kinda sexy.

"I cant help it if I'm just amazingly sexy" I said sarcastically, which caused him to smile a little. I really didn't want to rock the boat with Edward and his new found jealously but I was desperate to ask Seth something so when he bought our drinks back over I cornered him.

"Hi!" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah you need something?"

"Do you know a guy named Jacob?" I asked quickly not wanting to look like an idiot if he didn't. Edward shot me a curious glance.

"Y...yeah?" he said looking completely confused and a little scared.

"Sorry I don't mean to freak you out or anything but I met Jake today and he mentioned his friend that worked in a restaurant" I admitted.

"You're the girl that knocked him out" he said pointing as his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Well I didn't really knock him out, more like a mild concussion maybe" I said as I felt myself blushing again.

"He told me about you, said your friend invited us to a party" I nodded at him, by now Edward was sitting arms folded quietly watching our exchange. _Shit he's gonna wonder why we told strangers about the party before him now!_

"You wouldn't happen to have any jobs going here would you, Jake said you might?" I asked hopefully, better to get it sorted now then leave until I get more poor.

"Ill ask the manager and ill let you know before you leave okay?" he asked.

"Yeah that's great, thanks so much I really appreciate it" I said in all honesty.

"No worries, we need more waitresses here, I'm supposed to be in the kitchens and they got me out here" he said rolling his eyes. "Any way I got tables to wait, was nice meeting you" he said before walking away. I looked over to Edward and saw him sitting stiffly, not speaking.

"What?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Gonna let me in on the secret?" he asked sharply.

"Please don't be like this Edward" I sighed.

"I'm not being like anything, your making friends easy aren't you" he added.

"Oh my god, how many girls have come pawing over you in the last few months?" I asked as his eyes grew wide "have I acted this way" he didn't move. "Fine you want to know, I went to the library today to get my books, whilst I was there I dropped a book and it hit this guy on the head, I apologised and we talked for a bit. Then when me and Alice asked if you wanted to come shopping and you ignored us we went to the store and he was working there. Alice decided there and then she wanted a house warming party and invited him and his friend" I said indicating towards Seth. "I also asked if they had any jobs at the store and they didn't so he told me his friend" again I pointed to Seth "Worked in some restaurant and they needed waitresses and I think you're all caught up now" I huffed taking in a deep breath.

He looked at me for a good thirty seconds before the corner of his mouth began twitching up almost as if he were trying to stop himself from smiling.

"What spit it out" I said crossing my arms and mirroring him.

"You're so cute when you get pissed off" he muttered smiling slightly "I cant believe you're here one day and already you're beating people up" he said releasing a laugh. At this point I didn't really care that he was laughing at me I was just happy that we weren't fighting on date night..

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the party before" I added.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I haven't been the most receptive today" he said biting his lip.

"Its great you might have a job too" he added.

"Its gonna be hectic, but I need it if I'm gonna make it through the year" I shrugged, no biggie really.

"I'm proud of you" he said taking my hand. I'm pretty sure my love for this guy became like a thousand times more when he said that. Soon after our food arrived and I tried to introduce Seth to Edward s best I could, they did the manly handshake head nod thing but I'm sure Edward was still a little weary of Seth. Once we had our food I was tempted by the offer of desert.

"Ice cream, hot chocolate sauce and wafers" he read off the menu, and I cant say I wasn't tempted completely but my willpower kicked in and I passed.

"I just want to go home now, to my apartment, which is going to be free all night" I said raising my eyebrow seductively or what I hoped was seductively.

"Yeah uh can we have our cheque please" he said to a waitress walking past us. I had to laugh, the boy could get excited over the most crazy things, although I have to admit I was also excited about finally having some alone time.

We walked out of the restauraunt ten minutes later and began our walk back to the apartment.

"See now I wish you drove" I laughed curling into his arms.

"See I had reasoning to want to drive all along" he said rolling his eyes.

"And I ruined the plan damn" I muttered laughing before I stopped him and crashed my lips to his. It had been a while since we had kissed with such force and passion ad I have to say it completely took my breath away.

"We need to hurry, like now please" I whispered softly, he grabbed my hand and began power walking down the road. Fifteen minutes later and we were banging up against the walls of the apartment block with our frenzied kisses in an attempt to get back to my room, as I was fishing for my keys he left a trail of of kisses on my neck making me shiver and moan. I finally opened the door as no sooner were we through I was pinned against the closed door with his body pressed up against mine, I desperately searched for the lock on the door before we completely forgot about it.

_Knowing my luck Alice would come wondering back over_

I finally found the damn lock and as soon as I turned it my hands were back on him pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hardness pressing against me and I let out a moan, he stopped kissing me for a few seconds to flash me a smirk before putting his hand behind my neck and pulling me back towards him. We started to slowly move from the door and towards my bedroom, how we did it with him walking backwards and my complete lack of coordination along with the continuous kiss was a miracle but we made it into my bedroom and onto my bed perfectly. His hands slowly worked their way up my shirt and along my stomach, I quickly kicked off my shoes and pushed my hands under his shirt feeling his chest and back, _God I loved the way he felt._

"Your wearing way to many clothes" I muttered in between kisses, he looked down at me smirking before getting up off me. I pouted at the sudden loss of contact before he pulled his shirt off, I moved to the edge of the bed pulling my shirt off as I went, I sat in my bra and panties and began unbuckling his belt. His fingers instinctively went through my hair as I began undoing the buttons on his jeans, his fingers slowly moved down and unhooked my bra letting it fall down my arms. I pulled it off gently and let it fall to the floor. I slowly pulled his jeans down and he stepped out of them yet I didn't move and neither did he. I softly paced a kiss on his dick through his boxers and he let out a hiss of pleasure, I looked up at him and smirked.

"Bella I swear to fucking god" he muttered returning his fingers to my hair.

"What don't you like my kisses" I whispered as I placed more kisses on the fabric. He let out a growl and pulled my hair roughly yet I fucking loved it. He pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me kissing me passionately, he moved his lips down to my neck making me shiver even more and then gently took my nipple into his mouth, I let out a soft sigh and moved my fingers to his hair.

"You Like that?" he asked moving to my other nipple.

"Mhmmmm" I mumbled.

"What about this?" he asked before moving his fingers under my panties and into me.

"Oh god!" I muttered pulling him back up to my lips.

"What do you want?" he whispered, pushing his fingers in deeper.

"God...I want you inside me, so goddamn bad, please Edward" I practically screamed. By now I was clawing at his boxers trying desperately to pull them off, he kindly helped me before pulling my panties down and in one swift movement he was inside me.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I shouted breathlessly pushing my head back against the mattress.

He didn't say anything, but started to move slowly inside me almost as if he were trying to savour every minute. I could never get enough of this beautiful man filling me, it was exquisite and desperate and loving and rough all at the same time and I could never ever get enough and yet I was desperate for more. I grabbed his ass and guiding him into me deeper.

"Harder" I whispered before biting his earlobe.

"Fuck Bella" he said breathlessly but obliged and sped up making me scream more each time, my nails were scratching his ass and back to shreds but is lips never moved from my moved his mouth back up to my lips kissing me urgently.

"Bella...so close" he murmured moving faster, his lips found mine once more as his hand trailed down to my centre rubbing my clit, it all became too much as I felt the pressure build in my stomach.

"God damn Edward don't stop!" were the only coherent words I could come up with, the rest was a garbled mix of moans and screams as I saw stars flash before my eyes. It was only seconds later that he started muttering even more incoherent words.

"God Bella, fuck!" he moaned before scrunching his face up and biting his lip, as he came moaning my name and swearing, two things I find stupidly sexy on Edward Cullen. He let out an exasperated sigh before collapsing on top of me.

"That was...that was" I muttered after 5 minutes of silence.

"Uh huh" he said still trying to gain his breath back.

"Definatly worth the fucking wait" I said smiling lazily as my fingers began paying with his hair.

"Mhmmmm" he answered quietly.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you boy?" I asked pulling his hair gently.

"I'm so relaxed babe" he muttered.

"Your hipbones are cutting into me" I said biting my lip. _Fucking love his hipbones._

"You know you fucking love them" I could hear the smile in his voice before he looked up at me from my chest. I swear this boy can read my fucking mind.

"True but if you want me again I suggest you move before I claim injury through sexual activity" I said biting my lip. I could see the small smirk playing on his lips as he moved up my body to kiss me.

"Again?" he said moving to kiss my earlobe.

"We have the place to ourselves tonight. Trust me, I am taking full advantage" I said pouting slightly.

"Well lets get to work then" he muttered moving back down to catch my lips with his own.

* * *

Wooo *Fans self* I'm sorry if that wasn't that good, It's the first sex scene i ever wrote so i apoligise if its lacking. I'll get better the more i write though! and trust me there will be more.

Let me know what you think please? Again i'm sorry for the delay.

But if i get reviews you will get a nice long Edward POV next chapter and i know you all want that!

xoxo


	4. AN: UPDATES

Hey Everyone!

Okay first off let me say sorry for the fake out A/N. i know i hate it when people do it to me and im so sorry to be posting this but i have had so many people send me msgs and reviews asking, i thought it was only fair to sort it all out.

Right, I cannot say sorry enough about the lack of updating recently but real life really has got in the way and i have been swamped with everything that i have had to do over the last few weeks, new job, run up to xmas, cousin giving birth....all caused writing to take a back seat.

As some people have asked, Yes i am still planning on continuing both The Trouble with Love is and Beautiful Strangers, just not really had much chance to post anything recently.

But.....I have some downtime now and i am writing, i am hoping to have the next chapter of The Trouble... up early next week and Beautiful strangers late next week.

I do hope this is okay and again im sorry for the lateness in posting and the fake out chapter. But sometimes other stuff gets in the way of my writing.

xoxox


	5. Chapter 4

Hey!

Here is is as promised! I really am so sorry i made you wait so long for this chapter, i might be able to get another chapter up before xmas but if not it will hopefully be before new years, fingers crossed.

Slight Lemony Goodness warning for this chapter...

Enjoy getting back into Mr Cullens Head!

* * *

E POV

I had been laying here for about an hour, wide awake staring at the figure laying next to me, she was curled around into where my body should be and the tips of her fingers were sprawled out. When I woke up they were tangled up with mine.

Okay I know I'm sounding like some fucking sap right now but I don't give a damn to be honest, I don't think I could ever get tired of watching the girl sleep…eat, smile, laugh. Pretty much do anything, yeah, sap remember?

I couldn't believe we were finally here, it seriously was like some stupid fairytale because to be honest I never thought my life would begin to turn out this way, I kinda resided myself to the fact that I would go to college and end up some deadbeat struggling musician playing on street corners, not finding a girl until I was well into my thirties because of how much a dick I was, and I still thought that would happen especially after everything that happened the last few weeks of school. I know that we got past it and moved on, to so many better things but I could still tell, she thought I couldn't but I did. The way she looked at me or acted when we had a tiff, she still resented me for everything that I put her through and I really didn't blame her. I knew it wouldn't happen overnight, she wouldn't forgive me that easily, but I was doing every goddamn thing I could to make it better. I didn't want to be that guy buskin, I wanted to be there for Bella for the rest of my life.  
_  
Yeah I am thinking that far ahead..._

I gently lay back down facing her and touching the tips of her fingers with my own and let my mind replay all the previous nights' activities which were fan fucking tastic. To say I was surprised that Bella wanted to be…physical? With me so soon after I messed up was an understatement, when she came to me that one day and whispered oh so fucking seductively in my ear that she needed help up a few more steps I nearly came in my pants then. Every time with her is amazing, I had never known a girl to be so receptive towards everything that I did or said, not to say I was laying there like some mute all the time, the girl knew how to push my buttons. Every time she scraped her nails over my hips I let out a moan and I'm damn fucking proud of it. So I don't care it all this lovey dovey shit makes me sound lame because I have an awesome girlfriend who wants me for me and damned if I thought that would ever happen.

"Edward" I heard her let out in a raspy breath before she bit her lip in her sleep, and just like that I was hard.

"What is it Bella baby?" I whispered.

"Mhmm" she mumbled "Edward" she whispered again, it made my heart swell just that little bit more when she spoke in her sleep.

"I'm glad I can please you in your dreams too" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"You always please me" she whispered just as y lips met hers.

"Please tell me you weren't faking that because you may bruise my ego" I smiled.

"No just heard what you said" she said yawning, her eyes still closed "Why was I talking again?" she asked before nuzzling up close to me again.

"Yeah just calling out my name, moaning, the usual" I laughed.

"Good" she whispered kissing my chest "I don't have to wake up yet do I?" she asked softly, I looked at my watch before wrapping my arms back round her.

"About half hour" I muttered "Gee I wonder what we can do in a half hour." I said a hint of playfulness in my voice.

"We can sleep" she muttered and I let out a laugh "Sorry but you wore me out last night, I think my bed is well and truly christened" she said as I felt her smile.

"Yeah just mine to go now" I said into her hair.

"Later Tiger" she said laughing softly.

"Well as much as I would like to stay in bed I have to get up soon baby" I muttered.

"No you have to stay here forever, too comfy" she muttered still half asleep.

"I have to get my books and shit, some of us aren't stupidly organized like you" I said laughing as she flipped me the finger "Classy Swan"

"Fuck you Cullen" she muttered.

"Oh please do" I smirked, it was now that she lifted her head and opened those gorgeous brown eyes, only to send her most deathly glare my way which really only made her look like a kitten trying to be tough, I let out a small laugh which only spurred her on more.

"Fine, no more of these for you" she said covering her gorgeous tits with the blanket.

"No sex for you now then" I smirked.

"Like you're gonna be able to agree to that" she snorted but inched a little closer to me.

"What do I care" I shrugged "I have my hand" She did that glare thing again for a second and I knew I had her before a devilish grin crossed her face.

"….So do I" she muttered smirking and I sat there gaping like a fucking fish. My sweet Bella said what I think she said…I think my dick just got impossibly harder.

"I'm sorry baby I really am" I said blatantly sucking up.

"Yeah yeah talk's cheap" she laughed before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"How can I make it up to you then?" I asked laying her back down and hovering above her.

"What ever you feel may be necessary" she giggled holding the sheet to her face, cant have that.

"Well this has to go for a start" I muttered pulling the covers down revealing her delicious creamy skin.

"Still not forgiven you" she smiled.

"How about now?" I asked as I dipped down taking a nipple in my mouth.

"Mhmm" she muttered, eyes closed. Yes that's what I wanted, instinctively I shifted my body in between her welcoming legs and continued my assault on her other nipple. It was only then that I felt her small fingers weaving through my hair tugging gently, god I could never get tired of feeling that. She never did pull my hair much, more pushing my head further down.

"Am I forgiven yet?" I asked looking up at her whilst my tongue still danced round her soft flesh.

"Not quite" she muttered breathlessly, her eyes were darker somehow, and I'm sure mine were exactly that same. I wanted her, right now.

"How bout now" I groaned as I ground my hips into hers.

"Closer" she whispered. I kissed her softly dipping my tongue into her delicious mouth before sliding my arm up to her drawer where I knew she was now keeping a supply of condoms, I quickly put one on listening to her moan softly as she watched me. I positioned myself at her entrance before pushing into her and letting out a low moan. Being inside Bella was exquisite, I felt whole, and I never wanted to leave. Although being an 18 year old guy and all my willpower is shot to hell and so I couldn't help but let out another moan when I started thrusting in her slowly at first just relishing her tightness.

"Edward please" she muttered before her hands went to my back and started scratching my back.

"Oh god" I muttered into he neck leisurely as I quickened up my pace.

"So good, god so good" she mumbled over and over into my ear and it spurred me on to go harder, faster.

"You like it when I fuck you like this Bella" I muttered biting her earlobe and she let out a small cry, I bit my lip and kept up my pace feeling my stomach tighten, but it was then that I felt Bella grab my hand and take my finger sipping it into her mouth and swirling it around, it that was fucking hot enough she then trailed it down her body and to her clit, I tilted my head back a started moving my finger over her pussy trying to get her closer to release.

"Uh huh, god Edward there please" she muttered biting her lip and nodding. But now I was finding it difficult to keep my attention on one thing, I was too god dam close to care about anything around us.

"There Edward, god you gonna make me…" she started biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Gonna what?" I muttered but I didn't get an answer before she let out a silent cry and scrunched her face up, I felt her walls contracting around me and it was just enough to tip me over the edge as I came moaning her name over and over like a mantra before collapsing onto her. God I would never get tired of watching her come. I rolled over next to her and she snuggled up to me breathlessly.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting up?" she laughed several minutes later, trailing patterns over my stomach.

"I was before my girlfriend distracted me" I smirked stroking her hair "Okay I really do have to get up now" I laughed leaning down to kiss her. I got off the bed, pulling the used condom off and throwing it in the trash before I proceeded to search the room for my clothes which were so casually discarded the night before. She sat up in bed watching me, she pulled the covers round her, ill never understand why she got so self conscious about her body sometimes.

I'm gonna go take a shower and go to the library, grab some of my reading material stuff and maybe enroll if I can be bothered" I said smirking as I pulling my jeans on with lack of boxers.

"Commando…I like it" she winked.

"Down girl" I laughed pulling my shirt over my head "What time do you want to meet later on then?" I asked sitting back down on the bed next to her. My fingers instinctively went out to stroke her arm.

"Whenever you're free, I'm going to go back to that restaurant, Seth never got back to me last night but I need to find out" I stiffened at the boys name but quickly plastered on a fake smile and nodded encouragingly.

"If that's what you want to do then go for it" I nodded softly.

"I need a job Edward, I can't get by without it, I need to save some money up to pay my fees. Charlie and Renee can't afford to do it on their own" she mumbled running her hand through her hair.

"Shhhh don't worry, I know" I said soothingly taking her hand in my own and kissing her fingers.

"I'm sorry I'm moaning already" she muttered grabbing her hair.

_Moaning…No be serious Cullen.  
_  
"Its okay don't worry baby. Look I have to go grab my stuff but give me a call later and ill come meet you for lunch, besides we need to talk about your birthday" I winked and saw the colour drain from her face.

"No, no mention of me getting older" she muttered covering her face.

"Bella your birth is something that really needs to be celebrated in my book" I said quietly as she gave me a small smile "Besides you know Alice has something planned already" I chuckled.

"That's true" she muttered falling back onto her bed muttering.

"I'll see you later" I smiled as I walked out of her room and through the living area towards the front door and into my own apartment. _How very Friends of me_ I thought to myself laughing at the irony. I walked back through my door to fond Jasper standing in the kitchen in Alice's bath robe.

"Many dude, very Manly" I muttered smiling.

"What I thought pink and purple stars suited me" he laughed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dude please tell me you have clothes on under that because if not I'm gonna be scared for life"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to" he said smirking.

"Awh man that's nasty, buy your own clothes" I mumbled pouring myself a cup of coffee too.

"As if you don't walk around Bella's kitchen in her bathrobe" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't actually, bed sheet and nothing else" I laughed.

"Dude!" Jasper grimaced.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to" I said mimicking him. I pulled a box of lucky charms out of the cupboard because my girlfriend is just that cool and buys me lucky charms, grabbed the milk of the counter and proceeded to fill my bowl with sugary goodness.

"Yeah whatever, Hey Ali your dear brother is out here so if you're gonna join me I suggest you put some clothes on" he shouted into his room as I cringed. Yeah I know my sister and Jazz have 'the sex' but doesn't mean I have to like hearing them talk about doing it or just been doing it. __

"Edward! Good morning" Alice said happily wandering out Jazz's bedroom in a pair of his boxers and his shirt before wrapping her arms round my back giving me a hug.

"Is she high? I muttered mouth full of cereal.

"Nope" Jazz said popping the 'p' "I'm just that good" he said winking as I shuddered.

"What are you doing over here? Bella's over there" Alice said pointing to the door.

"Thanks for that I didn't know" I laughed "I came to grab my things; I'm going to get my books in a little while. I'm meeting up with her later, she's going to see about a job with that Seth man boy thing" I muttered trailing off.

"You went to that restaurant" Alice said clapping "Oh Bella must have been so happy, Jake told her about it. I hope he helps her"

"Yeah and thanks for the invite by the way, Jazz did you know Alice here is having a party next week?" I asked as he shook his head, we both turned expectantly towards Alice who was biting her lip timidly.

"Oh stop being pansies the pair of you" she said huffing and placing her hands on her hips. _There's my sister…_

"So I forgot to tell you. Big whoop! You were too busy playing that damn box all day…you passed up a free flash by the way" she added pointing. Jazz looked at me in despair as I just nodded my head solemnly.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath.

"And I didn't tell you last night because A, you were going on a date night with my best friend, which by the way I'm hoping you didn't blow up at her like this last night because you have no idea how excited she was about last night" as soon as she said that I felt immediately guilty for the way I reacted the night before. "And B," she continued "Because as soon as I saw Bella and you off on your merry way I came over here where Jasper proceeded to play my vagina like a guitar all night so really I didn't have much time in between the girl time and screaming all night to let it slip to you both, okay" she said arms now folded over her chest, an evil glint in her eye.

Ever wish you could un hear things? Yeah I wished I could bleach my ears out after the second part of her little outburst. Jazz on the other hand began cracking up and wandered over to her kissing her like his life depended on it.

"So are we clear now brother dear?" she said wrapping her arms round Jazz.

"Crystal" I muttered figuring it was best to agree before she destroyed my soul with sex stories.

"By the way that party that we have planned is actually going to be a house warming and a Bella's birthday party" she nodded confidently.

"Bella doesn't want a big deal for her birthday" I sighed.

"True, but the party isn't just for her is it, it's for everyone as well as being nudged a little more towards her" she shrugged.

"You're evil" I smiled approvingly.

"Yes I am" I nodded in agreement, before she grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled him back towards his room.

"Sorry dude, when in Rome" he muttered waving before the door shut.

I quickly finished my cereals with my headphones in, god forbid I head anything going on in the apartment right now. I put my dish in the sink, promising that I would come back and sort it out later before going to my room and grabbing my book bag and book list. I changed my clothes, opting to put some clean boxers on now along with the jeans I wore the previous night and a clean white shirt. I grabbed my hoodie and grey jacket before making my way into the bathroom. My hair was in its usual disarray, sex hair this morning indeed I thought smirking to myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and put my shoes on before walking out the apartment. I thought for a second that I would go back and just crawl into bed with her, but the sensible side of my brain took over repeating over in my head if I didn't do this now I never would.

I honestly didn't think about what I was saying at dinner last night and now after hearing Alice say those things to me I realized what an unbelievable ass I was. She didn't mean to not tell me and I really wasn't the most receptive last night, I just felt like she was being taken away by a handsome exotic looking guy…yeah I can admit it, that Seth guy wasn't exactly grossly disfigured…_fucker._

_  
She's chosen to stay with you through everything, trust her _the rational side of my brain kept muttering and I was trying desperately to listen to it, I knew if she got this job she would be spending more time with him and with that Jacob guy which I didn't like at all, but what could I do, forbid her to take it. My evil side was nodding furiously but I quickly shook the thoughts from my head, she needed her independence also. I would just have to try to be there for her as best I could right now. Be the caring supportive boyfriend she deserves.

I walked up to the college and was in awe at how big this place actually was and how at home I actually felt here already. I slowly entered the building and went to the main reception to sort out student cards and passes. Once I had that sorted, I walked round the building basking in the peacefulness of it all. Hardly anyone was here at the minute and I loved it, I walked round past the music tech wing and was in awe of everything, I was gonna fucking love it here I nodded to myself as I looked through a locked door and my eyes fell on the beautiful back piano in the far corner of the room. Smiling at the fact that one day soon I would be able to play it, I turned round and followed the signs towards the library. Once inside I completely understood why my Bella loved it in here, the room circled round so and the next three floors were visible from the ground floor, the top floor looked like it was full of computers from what I could see. I could tell she was going to be spending a lot of her time in here; I walked up the stairs and followed even more signs until I got to the floor dedicated to musical technology. When I thought this place was big from looking at the ground floor I was mistaken, the floors went further back and extended even more so each floor was hiding even more books waiting to be read. I spent a good hour in there looking for 6 goddamn books; I really should have bought Bella with me this would have been like a field day for her. I muttered intangible words to myself for what felt like forever before I finall found the last goddamn book and took them to the counter to checkout.

"Hey, you know you can check them out yourself using the self scanners over there" she girl behind the counter shouted looking flustered, there were three people before me and from what I could tell she was the only person on the till. I nodded and smiled at her as thanks only to receive a glare before she turned back to her customer, _god why did she look so familiar?_ Shrugging to my inner monologue I took my books over to the self checkout and scanned all my books out, once it was completed It printed out a receipt out for me also letting me know when I needed to return all the books…_keep that in the wallet then.  
_I shot the bitchy girl behind the counter a glare before storming out the library anxious to meet Bella and make amends. I flipped my phone out and quickly scrolled down to out last conversation

_Hey B_

_I'm done, pizza? How about at you're soon to be place of work =]? Unless you've already been in which case it's your choice? Let me know_

_Mwoa, E_

I figured I should at least try to get on board with her working there, if it's what she wanted I was going to support her, besides there would be lots of other people working there. Hell she would probably never been on the same shift as that boy. I nodded trying to convince myself again as my phone buzzed in my hand

_Pizza sounds like heaven, my new place of work? Optimistic are we haha. Yeah ill meet you there in 20 okay? _

_Miss you, B_

I let out the breath I had been holding in reading the text and felt a smile return to my face. I turned round and started walking towards the main building doors when I heard it.  
"Hey Edward right?" a shrill voice shouted. I stopped in my tracks and my face contorted in confusion.

_Who the fuck else knows me here?_

I turned around as an awkward smile fell to my lips,

"Oh hi, Tanya Right?" I mumbled holding my hand out.

* * *

Mwahaha...Please dont hate me for leaving it there. I promise we shall pick up on this next time.

Hope ya'll enjoyed that.

Reviews are cooler that Edward eating Lucky charms...AND going comando....well maybe not but still Reviews rock!

xoxo


End file.
